The present invention relates to a rubber-metal sleeve bearing.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rubber-metal sleeve bearings find application for example in the automobile construction as link bearing in the chassis. The outer sleeve is hereby press-fitted in an opening of the chassis control arm and the inner sleeve has a through opening for receiving a screw as fastener.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rubber-metal sleeve bearing which obviates prior art shortcomings and enables the implementation of different cardanic rigidities in various spatial directions.